Caught In The Act
by Proudbooklover
Summary: Albus and Scorpius still haven't told their fathers about their relationship, so someone else decides to do it for them. Bit of smuttyness. Short one-shot. Rated M just incase.


DISCLAIMER- I don't own any characters mentioned.

* * *

His mind was blissfully blank. All he could focus on was Scorpius's lips crashing against his own in heated passion, his body pressing Albus up against the cold, stone wall behind him. Al moaned and pulled Scorpius even closer, running his fingers through that silky, blonde hair. In turn, Scorpius grabbed Al's hips in a bruising fashion and began to grind into him. Well, until they were rudely interrupted, that is.

"Boys," a cool voice rang out, piercing their thoughts. Al pulled back too clumsily and bashed his head on the wall. Rubbing his throbbing head, he blushed when he saw who was standing there.

"Oh, Aunt 'Mione. How are you?" Hermione was stood with her arms folded, completely unamused. She raised an eyebrow.

"10 points from Griffindor and Slytherin. You boys really should know better. You know you're not allowed to be kissing in the corridors." she scolded them.

"Well, Professor Granger," Scorpius smirked. "We could always take it somewhere else. Perhaps a deserted classroom, or maybe a dorm room would be better?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but Scorpius smiled confidently back.

"Mr Malfoy, you are extremely close to a detention."

"But-" Al tried to defend his boyfriend but Hermione cut over him.

"You too, Al, if you don't hold your tongue." Al shut up pretty quickly and stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"As long as we have the detention together." Scorpius leaned in towards Albus. "It might be a little more 'fun' that way." Scorpius trailed his lips down Al's neck, disregarding the fact that their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was stood watching them. Al squirmed, obviously aware of this fact but Scorpius just traveled lower.

Well, until he was blasted to the other side of the corridor.

"Mr Malfoy, another 10 points." Hermione said coldly. "And detention with me tonight, 7pm, don't be late." She turned on her heel and left, leaving the two boys alone again. Scorpius smirked devilishly at Al, who blushed a deep crimson. Scorpius swaggered over and pinned Al to the wall, his silver eyes darkened with lust.

"Lets pick up where we left off, shall we?"

Al merely whimpered.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Al was helping himself to some toast when it arrived. A Howler. He stared at it in horror, before James decided to rip it open for him. Stupid git of a brother.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Harry's voice echoed around the now silent Hall. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE DATING A MALFOY? A MALFOY? AND YOU TRIED TO KEEP IT HIDDEN FROM US? NO CHILD OF MINE WILL EVER DATE A MALFOY. I'LL BE TALKING TO BOTH MALFOYS VERY SOON, AND I'LL BE HAVING SERIOUS WORDS WITH YOU, YOUNG MAN!"

At this, James snickered and Al glared at him furiously. "AND JAMES, IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER DEAL WITH PEEVES AND- AND- BLOW UP A TOILET OR SOMETHING, I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU HOME! IS THAT CLEAR?" The Howler blew up in smoke and everyone stared at it in stunned silence for a moment.

"I've never blown up a toilet," James mused dreamily and Al groaned. Way to go, Dad.

* * *

Al was lost in his thoughts whilst walking down a random corridor, unaware of his destination. Suddenly, an unpleasant drawl sliced through his mind.

"So your arrogant father finally found out, did he?" Severus Snape was lounging in his portrait, a bored expression plastered upon his face. Al whipped around to face him, bristling at the insult to his father.

"Yes. How did you know?" Al snapped. Snape immediately became very interested in the book that he picked up off his side table, humming cheerfully.

"You," it dawned slowly on Albus. "You told him!"

"Maybe," Snape said infuriatingly.

"Why?" Al spat.

"It'll teach you not to have an inappropriate make out session with your boyfriend in front of my portrait."

And with a swish of his black cloak, he was gone, leaving a very embarrassed Al behind him.

* * *

Hey! Like, I dunno. It's really late, but I couldn't sleep and I find I always get ideas at night. Might do a sequel with the reactions... not really sure. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any mistakes, my brain doesn't work properly at this hour. Love you all!


End file.
